Nothing good ever happens after 2am
by rdj-obsession
Summary: A late night encounter at a hotel bar leads to more trouble than it might have been worth it - or not? M rated for sex.
1. Tough Day

It was about 2am and she was sitting at the bar in a hotel. The lights were down and only very few people were still up. An older guy, dressed like a businessman, was sitting in one of the comfy chairs reading a newspaper while smoking a cigar. In one of the corners, she could see a couple that couldn't leave their hands off each other. They were trying to keep it down but every now and then she heard a giggle from their corner. She was sitting alone at the far right end of the bar, lost in her thoughts. It had been a long day and she had tried to go to bed early, but couldn't sleep. After 2 hours of lying awake, she had decided to have a drink or two to help her get to sleep. Now her fingers were holding the stem of a wineglass and she gave it a little spin, watching the still untouched red wine swirl around in the glass. Some tuned down jazz music was playing in the background and she felt the loneliness sink into her heart like a stone.

Suddenly she heard a noise from the entrance hall and slowly, almost reluctantly turned around to see what was going on, though at the same time she felt like she couldn't really be bothered. A group of people had just come in and they were arguing heavily while trying to keep their voices down. She wasn't able to understand what they were talking about and so she turned back to her glass, hearing a very soft, deep voice firmly saying "NO, that is NOT how we'll deal with this" from the hall. But as quickly as they'd appeared, they vanished and it got quiet again. Almost too quiet. She turned back to her glass of wine, sighed and finally took a sip. She could see the print of her lips on the glass where they'd touched it.

A little later, the glass was almost empty and she wondered if she should go to bed now, trying to get at least some sleep. While she was still thinking and staring into the little red pool of wine on the bottom of her glass, she noticed someone just taking a seat at the bar about 4 seats away from her out of the corner of her eye. She moved her eyes from the wine and turned her head a little to see who arrived at this late hour, only to find an extremely handsome man with brown, slightly curly hair and a goatee, wearing a suit with the collar opened and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. Just when she looked over to him he sighed, looking almost as lost as she felt. Her eyes lingered a little bit too long on him and he must have noticed, as in this very moment he looked up and straight at her. He suddenly flashed a smile at her before he turned around to speak to the bartender who had just reappeared from the now closed kitchen. She blushed and noticed how his smile had just made her stomach flip. "Oh, this is not good" she thought and emptied her glass, considering to leave and go upstairs. But in this moment, the bartender walked over as he saw her taking the last sip of her wine, asking her if she wanted another one. She reflexively said yes, wondering where that suddenly came from. She mentally shook her head and sighed, peeking over to the handsome stranger, only now realizing how much she would actually appreciate some company, a conversation, anything. He was staring into his glass, looking like he could use a nice word himself. She wondered if that wasn't utterly silly and whether she wouldn't make a complete fool out of herself if she actually said something to him. She looked around the bar. All the other guests had disappeared and even the bartender was nowhere to be seen. Taking that as a sign, she gathered all her courage, took another sip from her glass, holding it in her hand while walking over to the stranger. She sat down on the barstool next to him just as he noticed her and turned around. Two huge brown eyes framed with the longest lashes she had ever seen on a man stared right into her soul. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. The thought of how embarrassing this could get popped back into her head, and all her previous courage just disappeared, leaving her feeling rather insecure and uncertain about what to do. But just before the silence turned awkward she managed to speak, though she didn't really know how.

"Rough day?" Her voice sounded strangely hollow in her head.

"Hell yes" he sighed, lifting his eyes from his glass looking at her. "Wait, do I look that terrible?" he said, a smirk gently running around his lips.

"No, of course not!" she reply, realizing only in the very moment the words left her mouth that this could of course be understood as her admitting that she thought him to be attractive. Or was she overthinking things? She was still tense and a bit uncomfortable, after all, she had never approached a complete stranger late at night in a hotel bar ever before. A good looking stranger, she thought and suppressed a grin.

"Well thank you, my day has indeed been… exhausting. Though your appearance here just made it a whole lot better." He looked her straight into the eyes now, almost as if he was glued to them. He also looked a little bit amused, she noticed. She smiled at him for the compliment and started to feel like she maybe did indeed not make a complete fool out of herself talking to him. At least, so far. She was stunned by the casual way in which he responded and unable to move her eyes from his, she found herself slightly turned on. She was wondering what on earth was just happening with her and why she acted like she did, when he finally looked away and grabbed his glass again, readjusting himself on his seat.

"So, why is a beautiful woman like you in a hotel bar that late at night all by herself?"

He said this in a way that made her feel like he was really interested. She suddenly felt comfortable and forgot everything about him being a stranger and just started telling him little bits and pieces about her work and about how she couldn't sleep. Even if he wasn't genuinely interested, she thought, it felt good to at least talk to someone. But he listened carefully, all the while he never stopped to look into her eyes. She then suddenly realized she hadn't asked him at all, although he did look stressed out. Which had been the very reason why she had dared approaching him in the first place.

"So how about you?" she asked.

He sighed and suddenly put his hand on top of hers. She felt a tingling sensation running from her hand through her arm and the warm, surprisingly soft palm of his felt good on her skin.

"Honey, my day was so bad; I wouldn't even know where to start. And I'd actually rather forget about it for now anyway, but thanks for asking."

He smiled at her, his hand still resting on hers and she could literally feel the rest of her defenses falling down. 'This really isn't good' she thought, but the words that came out of her mouth were saying something different.

"Do you have something in mind?" she asked, knowing the answer only too well.

He leaned forward and she only now realized that she had been moving towards him all this time. She suddenly felt his soft lips touching hers and she open her mouth to let his tongue slide inside and mingle with hers. She felt his other arm around her, drawing her closer to him. He then suddenly stopped, though almost reluctantly. She opened her eyes to see why, feeling as if she'd just been hit by something, her eyes still halfway closed, biting her lower lip looking at him. "Oh no" she thought, all the while knowing he completely got her and that there was no turning back for her anymore, and judging be the smile on his face he knew it just as well.

"Oh shit, I want you" she whispered, shocked by her own actions. But it was true, she did want him, she could almost feel her body begging for his. He pulled her closer, one hand now touching her hair, stroking it to the side behind her neck. He moved his head towards her ear. "Just don't think" he whispered, just before he started to softly kiss and bite her neck. She closed her eyes and made a sound of pleasure, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his body close to hers. She allowed her hand to explore his upper body, though the suit and shirt were still in the way.

"How about we take this upstairs?" he asked in a low voice. She was way beyond being reasonable or caring about sleep. "Great idea" she agree and before she knew it followed him up to his room.

Inside, he immediately pulled her close again and kissed her fiercely. His mouth tasted like a mixture of coffee, whiskey, nicotine and him and she thought how nothing had ever tasted more delicious. While he still kissed her, he removed his tie and she started to unbutton his shirt, exposing a perfect chest over which she let her hands run wantonly. She felt his one hand sliding under her shirt, lifting her bra and softly caressing her nipples, while his other hand ran down over her back, finding its way underneath her skirt, grabbing her buttocks. She pushed his open shirt over his shoulders so that it was only held by his arms. He helped her out of hers, removed her bra and pulled her close again, so that she could feel his chest hair on her breasts. She moaned a little at the sensation of her skin touching his. She was massively turned on and her breath was already heavy when he continued undressing her like a Christmas present and let her skirt fall to the floor. This left her standing in front of a bare-chested man, wearing nothing but her panties and high heels.

He looked her up and down before smiling at her again.

"Had I known what was waiting for me down at the bar I would have gone there a lot earlier."

Before she really knew what was happening, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely again. While she felt the pressure of his body, his hands started wandering all over her. He then kissed his way down from her mouth over her neck towards her breasts. He first just licked around her nipples, not touching them, teasing her and leaving her breathing heavily with excitement, before he started sucking and softly biting her nipples. She moaned. She felt his fingers slide underneath her panties, exploring. He ras them over the lips of her vagina up to her her clit and back again and when her body twitched a little and another moan escaped her mouth, she felt him pushing two fingers inside her. This time she moaned loader. He thrusts his fingers into her several times and she was already so excited that she thought she might just not be able to hold it together much longer when he suddenly stopped.

"You're pretty wet, you really want this, don't you?" he asked, a look of slight surprise but mostly pleasure on his face.

"Oh yes" she agreed, moving her hands down to his pants, finally releasing the bulge that she had been feeling pressed against her leg before. She quickly worked her way down kissing his chest, letting her tongue lead the way until she reached his already pretty erect penis. She started letting her tongue slide along his shaft up to his tip and then slowly circling around it, tasting the bit of pre-cum she had just licked off it before she swallowed as much of it as possible. Now it was his turn to moan. She soon felt his hands grabbing her hair, guiding her while she almost hungrily sucked on his cock. The thought of how this must look like, she giving him a blowjob just wearing her panties and high heels and how she never thought she'd ever find herself in such a situation and enjoying it like this briefly crossed her mind. It only turned her on even more. He let go off her hair and she, taking the hint, let her tongue slide along his now hard, long cock just once more while looking up at him and then gave him a smile before she moved up again.

He removed her panties and lifted her up, his tongue once again down her throat. She wrapped her legs around him, already feeling the tip of his hard cock at her entrance. He paused for a moment and while she looked in his eyes suddenly felt him thrusting into her, slowly but mercilessly making her feel every inch that was entering you.

"Oh god!" she moaned while she completely gave in. He stopped for a moment once he was fully inside her just to make her feel him. She had needed this, badly, she now realized. He then pulled his cock out almost completely before he thrust it back in, this time hard and deep and then started fucking her rhythmically. She adjusted her legs around him so that he could drive his cock even deeper into her and grabbed some of his hair. She felt that it wouldn't be long until he was going to push her over the edge, but she didn't want to yet. She enjoyed his cock pounding around in her way too much. She let herself be totally consumed by him, moving her body just in ways to help him fuck her as deep as possible. His thrusts were becoming even harder while he grunted into her ear. She was having trouble to hold on much longer and astonished by the sheer lust she felt looked into his eyes. "Come for me, baby" he grunted, looking back at her and that was too much, she let go and climaxed more intensely than she had ever before. He continued thrusting into her through her aftershocks before she felt him orgasm, pumping his release deep into her.

She was still locked to him when they fell onto the bed before he pulled out. He looks at her and smiled. "You're such a sweetheart and so beautiful" he said. She briefly wondered what his intentions were and looked back into his wonderful big brown eyes. "This was exactly what I needed" she replied. 'And it really shouldn't have done that' she thought before she fell asleep in his bed, his arm around her.


	2. Walk of Shame

She felt disoriented when she woke up. That room looked somehow familiar, yet not quite right. Too big, too fancy. What was going on? She blinked, yawned and then the memory of what had happened last night crashed back onto her.

"Oh shit" she whispered, somehow shocked and yet a smile ran across her face. She looked next to her, the bed was empty. Had that really just happened? Had she just spent the night with a total stranger, who now made it very clear through his absence that he meant her to leave? That certainly had never happened before, and it shouldn't have at all. After all, she was married. Sure, things hadn't been the way they were supposed to for quite some time now, but that didn't justify what she had just done. And the ease with which she had just completely ignored all her commitments last night shocked her. She wasn't that girl – or was she? She tried to figure out how she felt about that, knowing that she should feel guilty, ashamed, and terrible. But there was only emptiness. She sighed, trying to get her head around this. It had probably been a huge mistake, but after all, a mistake that she had needed. The way she had enjoyed herself the night before made that pretty clear to hear. She could either beat herself up about it now, about something she couldn't change anymore anyway, or accept it for what it was, a one time thing, something just for her and about which no one would ever hear a thing. The could lie to herself about it, but what good would that do? She had enjoyed it, It had been great, she had needed something like that for ages and it was over now anyway.

She rolled over to where he had slept and smelled on the pillow. It DID smell great… The memories of his eyes, his lips, his voice and his touch where just flooding back to her when she suddenly heard a noise. Someone had just turned on the shower in the bathroom. She got up on her elbows, slightly moving her head to the right, listening. Was that really…? Was he still here then?

Her mind started racing, she hadn't expected that and she wasn't sure at all if she actually ever wanted to see him again or just keep the memory of that perfect night untouched, unharmed and separated from her real life. She sat up, uncertain of what to do, then fell back into the cushions again, shaking her head in disbelief at her own actions and chaos.

"Ok no, this can only go downhill from here either way" she said to herself, then swung herself out of the bed. She tiptoed around the room, collecting her clothes from the floor, still caught between the feeling of excitement and arousal about what had happened and being purely shocked. She had never imagined that she'd find herself in a situation like this. She silently put on as many clothes as she needed to be presentable, holding her shoes in one hand and moved to the door. She glanced back at the room, taking one deep breath. She heard the shower being turned off in that very moment, opened the door and silently slid outside.

The day had gone by rather quickly, packed with work and meetings. She had found it hard to concentrate as the memories of what had happened kept coming back to her. It hadn't been that easy to just accept it as a onetime thing and not worry about it as she had hoped. Especially not as she couldn't help but smile when she thought about him. Him. She never even got his name, or even given him hers. How weird was that? But maybe all for the better…

She had 1 missed call from her husband when she got back to the hotel, but she could only bring herself to text him back, saying she was still busy and would be till late that night. She couldn't face talking to him now. She hadn't really eaten the whole day apart from one banana and tons of coffee, so she had ordered room service. She was completely confused and had promised herself to spent that night in her room, sort things out. And whatever happened to stay the hell away from that bar. She remembered how he had looked her right into the eyes, his warm hand on hers, those big brown eyes… she suddenly felt very lonely again. It had been what felt like ages since someone had listened to her, paid attention to her. And she was pretty certain no one had ever looked at her like that ever before. The sheer thought about it made her stomach flip while tears shot into her eyes at the same. What the hell had she done? And what on earth was she supposed to do? She sank down on the wall in her room to the floor, pulling her arms around her knees, finally allowing the tears to come.

Only seconds later, she heard a knock on her door and jumped. She quickly dried the tears, shouting "Just a moment". She only now realized how hungry she was. Room service had taken for ever, but she really didn't want to risk running into him again downstairs at all. It could only be weird, and she couldn't face being ignored by now, nor could she face whatever might happen if he looked at her again like that. She quickly got up, trying to pull herself together. She rushed by the mirror, wiping away the mascara her face was covered in now and then went to the door. She tried to smile when she opened it, stopping half way through when she saw that it wasn't the room service after all.

"I usually don't follow up on girls who walk out on me" he smirked, "but then again, usually women don't walk out on me…".


	3. Betrayal?

She froze. For a moment, she just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to think. He looked stunning, even better than the night before. His dark, wavy hair was slightly ruffled and he was just wearing a shirt, no tie or jacket on top. The first two buttons opened, making her remember the chest and body hidden underneath the cloth. All the inappropriate emotions came back crushing in on her. She hesitated but then managed to force a little smile onto her face.

"Hey" she paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Shhhh, no need to explain yourself" he interrupted, studying her face, frowning. "Are you ok?" he looked honestly concerned.

"No, not really" she sighed, once again trying to pull herself together and to suppress the urge to just hug him right there. She should stay away from him, this couldn't lead to anything good, ever.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, already stepping inside.

She shook her head. He walked into the middle of the much smaller, more basic room and turned around, letting his eyes wander over the room before finding hers.

"No wonder you're depressed, this is terrible." He paused, looking at her. "Actually, do you wanna talk about it, or should I leave? Choice is yours."

She sighed. She didn't really want him to leave, not at all. Now that she had seen him again, the damage was already done anyway. Her emotions were in total chaos, she felt insanely attracted to him, guilty for doing so, the desperation just waiting to overwhelm her again while she wanted to just cuddle and fuck him at the same time. Also, she had no idea about who he was and the way he had acted last night suggested that he had probably tons of experience in the field of wooing women. Not that it really mattered, but she couldn't really see what good this could possibly do and why he wasn't just moving on to the next girl downstairs. She sighed.

"I don't want to bore you with my personal mess... You look kind of important and you probably have one thousand other things to do and women to fuck." And there it was, why did she just say that? She had no reason at all to just snap at him like that. He faked a hurt look, but she wasn't entirely certain if there wasn't a tiny bit of truth behind.

"Hey, that's a little unfair, don't you think? After all, you were the one making a move…" he reminded her.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I don't even know why I said it, it's just…" she stopped. "You're insanely handsome and there's no need for you to deal with my crap when there's probably another girl down there right now that you could have as easily as me yesterday…". What was going on with her, why did she just say these things? But if she was honest, she was surprised he had come in at all and not turned and walked away on the spot.

"Well, first of all, I may be that guy, but I'm not a monster. Second, I really like you, and it was nice for a change to have someone else make the first move. And then there's number 3, I still don't even know your name… AND " he took a deep breath, looking at her with a frown "do you really not know who I am?"

That took her by surprise. Who he was? Who was he? She tried to find a reference somewhere in her mind, and now that he mentioned it she thought his face DID in fact look a bit familiar, but that was about it.

"Gosh, no, I am really sorry, but I don't really know… and you're right about the names, I'm Cathy."

"Tony" he replied, walking over to her bed, sitting down.

"So, Cathy, here's what I can offer you" he tapped on the bed next to him, suggesting she should come over and sit down as well. "If you wanna talk about whatever is going on, I CAN listen for a while. I may even offer advice." He looked at her as if this was something she should be scared of, jokingly. "Or, I could just leave and let you do whatever it is that you do. It's true, I did come here hoping for a sequel to last night. That's probably not happening, but I'm here now, so go ahead, get if off your chest. Whatever you want, really, but you gotta decide. "

She sat down next to him, taking a deep breath.

"See, that's exactly the thing, last night, as great as it was, was a terrible mistake".

"But it was great, wasn't it?" he playfully smiled at her, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh yes" she agreed.

She looked at him, for the first time this evening actually allowing herself to really notice his eyes. Whoever he was, he seemed to be honest about things, pretty straight forward, and yes, he was still here. Why exactly she didn't really know, but did it matter? She could actually really someone to listen her, if only for a little bit, that was fine. Maybe it helped her getting her head straight again...

"Thing is, I'm actually married." She stopped, waiting for a response, waiting for him to jump up in disgust, to judge her. He just looked at her, as if he was saying "go on". "Well, things haven't been exactly perfect, and I'd lie if I said that I haven't wondered if there was a future or not from time to time. But I'm not that person, the one who cheats and even actively so. Or, I mean I thought I wasn't, but apparently I am, a terrible person, and I just don't know where to go from here now or even what to think, least of all about myself." There it was, she'd said it. It was out on the table, but now she felt anxious about his reaction. He could just walk out of the room, coulnd't he? Leaving her there like the idiot she was.

"So what's the problem, I mean with your husband? Why aren't things perfect?"

Surprised once again at his reaction, she went on, telling him about how she felt that he wasn't really interested in her anymore, least of all at her body, how she felt lonely, how talking with him didn't help at all and all the little things that added to that. About how they had started off great and now everything was sort of broken and she wasn't even sure if she still loved him, but that she also owed him to at least try to make things work. And about that she had never thought that would she would be the one thinking about all this, least of all that she would be the one cheating. She tried to cut it as short as possible and to just give him the basics, no details, no long stories. It was good to finally say it out loud, but she also noticed how she made excuses for her husband and eventually also always came back to justifying herself, even though she knew that there was no real justification. There couldn't be one. He didn't really say a thing, just letting her talk like the day before while fixing his eyes on hers, never really looking away. It made her a little uncomfortable but it also felt really good.

"Ok, word of advice: Honey, really, you're too harsh on yourself. It's admirable I guess that you give yourself such a hard time about this and that you want to make things right and in the right way. But you're just human, like the rest of us. You have needs" and she could swear that she saw a little smirk and the memory of last night flashing before his eyes when he said it, "and after such a long time of those needs not being met, sorry, but it's no wonder you ended up with me last night. I'm actually surprised that something like that didn't happen a long time before." She felt his hand running through her hair. "You are really beautiful, with such a gorgeous body. Frankly, if he doesn't desire you, every night, the guy is simply an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

His hand was still stroking her hair and she gave in to his touch. It felt good.

"Thank you." She said, finally able to smile at him. "Really, thank you. I'm not sure you're right, but that really helped."

He smiled back at her and she allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. It was a lot to process, the first time she had ever told anyone about her doubts, about how she felt, the fact that he didn't judge her and had actually listened. She knew she had to make a decision but she also knew that he was right, she had needed this more than anything. She moved her head a little, her nose now softly touching his neck. God, he smelled good. He felt good. And a decision didn't have to be made tonight, had it? After all, such decisions shouldn't be rushed... She couldn't help it, but thoughts about his lips crossed her mind and the temptation to run her hands over his body and help him out of his clothes began to grow with each second. She had no idea what was going on with her, but as wrong as these thoughts were, they made her feel good, feel alive. Just when the temptation became almost irresistible, she raised her head from his shoulder. He looked at her, with an expression as if he was waiting for something. Was he really still just trying to get her back into bed? Did he really believe there was a chance, in that state she was in? But what was she thinking, she was completely hooked, he actually had every chance and worst of all, he knew it.

At this moment, someone knocked at the door. "Roomservice".

Of course, NOW they brought her food…Tony rose from the bed, gave her another look and then openend the door. She quickly moved over to the mirror, adjusting her hair and removing the last traces of her smeared mascara. She heard him talking, but coulnd't make out the words. When she turned around, Tony was standing in the door, her jacket in his hand. She gave him a confused look. Where was her food and why was he holding her jacket?

"That food was even more depressing than your room. Let's go." He flashed that smile at her and handed her her jacket before he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving her no choice but to follow.

They had gone to some very fancy restaurant and her previous depression had changed into the excitement of new adventure. And it was only dinner, so far, anyway. They had talked about anything and everything, and when he had finally told her who he was, she had nearly choked on her asparagus. The sheer thought that she had actually hit on him that other night embarrassed her greatly. But that it had actually worked also made her feel pretty good about herself. After all, he was a man who could pick who he spend the night with, and he went with her.

They had finished dinner but still had some drinks when she finally asked the question that had burned in her all evening.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask…. So what is this? What's happening?"

He leaned forward over the table, looking her in the eyes, a smirk surrounding his lips.

"Sweetheart, this is whatever you want it to be." She could almost feel his voice running through her veins. "You know who I am and what I do. I am not pretending this was serious, but if you want to let go for a bit and see what you may have been missing, I can certainly show you one or two things." He paused, once again studying her reaction, checking if he could go further. "Naughty things. Things you didn't even know you wanted and longed for, all this time."

Oh god, he was completely serious. There was no trace of irony in his voice, nor did he hide the words behind the pretence of a joke. At such a suggestion she would have usually laughed, silently wondering about the amount of truth in these words, but probably also relieved about being able to just move on and more or less ignoring the just said. His sincereness, however, made it clear that this was a completely different game. One that she had never played before. But it was no use to pretend that she wasn't insanely attracted to him, or that the promise of just one single other night with him wasn't heavily tempting her – and exciting her. She grabbed her wineglass, took a sip while looking in his expecting eyes, thinking. She could see in the look on his face that he was fine with whatever she decided and that if she said no, he would simply move on, probably never thinking about her again.

"So just to make sure that I understand this correctly…" she started, swallowing another sip of wine. "You propose some sort of affair, to 'widen my sexual horizon', and after you, or I, whoever is first, leaves this place, I'll never see you again? 'No strings attached' and such?" That she had just spoken of her 'sexual horizon' made her blush a little.

"Yes, pretty much".

This was plain crazy, so so wrong, on so many levels and – perfect. Maybe it was exactly what she needed, and maybe it would in fact help her sorting things out to a better at home if she got some excitement again? Maybe she'd realize it wasn't worth it and what she had was perfect? But surely things couldn't go on the way they did, either way. She bit her lower lip and finally nodded. He rose his eyebrows in slight surprise and content.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm very curious about what it is you can show me that I don't know about myself." She said slightly provocative, teasing him, trying to bring the playfulness back so she was in safer grounds again. He didn't let her.

"You'll be surprised." He smiled at her, no grinning, no smirking, just smiling.

That he was so completely convinced about what he said and comfortable with all this somehow got to her. He was incredibly sexy and all the talking and the images flashing through her mind made her almost forget that she shouldn't be here – with him – at all. She emptied her glass and made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

The thought of simply leaving now briefly crossed her mind, but she didn't want to. That man made her feel like she hadn't felt in a very long time. He made her feel – at all. And whatever this was, she was now bound to see it through, to see where this went and especially where it would leave her… She had reached the bathroom and went straight over to the mirror, looking at her reflection. She shook her head, looking at herself, and whispered "what ARE you doing?". She took her lip shine out of her purse and applied it. Just when she pressed her lips together the bathroom door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony locked the bathroom door behind him. Wasn't this the ladies room? she wondered briefly, watching him move towards her in the mirror. A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind before it went completely blank when she felt his hands slide around her hips, turning her towards him.

His big brown eyes only inches away from her face, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She almost reflexively opened her mouth and only a split second later felt the tingling of his beard on her skin, his lips on hers and then his tongue in her mouth. Every thought left her mind and she completely let herself fall into the kiss, exploring his mouth, tasting him. His body pressed against hers, she could feel the growing bulge between his legs. She let her hands wander through his hair as he began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Once open, he lifted her bra, taking her breasts in his hands, gently stroking her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned softly, moving her chest forward to tell him not to stop. He looked at her, her mouth slightly opened, clearly enjoying this and then looked at her breasts, nipples facing upwards as if they were about to say hello. "Beautiful" was all she heard before he started sucking on her nipple, making her moan again.

He lifted her up on the counter and pushed her skirt up, still nibbling on her breasts. Next thing she knew her panties were gone, where to she did not know, and he moved his head away from her breasts. She was about to protest when she realized he was moving between her legs. She opened them wider for him and he started licking from her pussy up to her clit slowly, driving her wild. She put her arms behind her back on the sink to support her, moving her hips closer to him. Her moans got louder and for a brief second she wondered if the people in the restaurant could hear her before his tongue found its way inside her, rendering every thought unimportant.

Just when she was on the brink of her release, he stopped.

"My turn" he said, but there was no need to as she was already about to open his trousers, letting her hands find his already pretty hard cock. She thought about last night and went down on her knees in front of him, immediately swallowing his whole length without hesitation. She looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were fixed on what she was doing, judging by the look on his face obviously enjoying it. "You definitely have talent" he said, looking her straight in the eyes while she moved her lips up and down his shaft, sucking on his now enormous cock. It felt good in her mouth and sucking him off turned her extremely on. She was pretty sure that if he touched her clit now, she would almost immediately come herself. She even liked his taste, which was weird as she had never really enjoyed giving head before, but with him it was just completely different, it was just incredibly hot. She could see that he was close now, too, but she didn't want to let go and began to massage his tip with her tongue.

"Do you want me to cum on your face?" he suddenly asked, making it sound like a gift, like something he'd grant her.

"Mmmmhhh" was the only sound she made, still busy with his cock. She really didn't want to let go off it, it turned her own so much and felt so good and the way she was feeling about this was completely new to her. She let her tongue once again flip over his top and in that moment she felt him pulling out of her mouth, releasing himself all over face. This was so wrong, but oh god, did it make her hot. The warm sensation on her skin felt good and she licked over her lips, licking off his cum, looking at him, eyes half closed due her own excitement.

"That was very hot, babe" he said. "You liked that, didn't you?" He helped her up.

"Oh yes, I did." She grinned, taking a napkin from the side, starting to clean her face.

"Ever done that before?"

"Done, yes, enjoyed, no."

They reached the hotel a little later, her mind still busy with possibilities how this night could continue. But when she attempted to go back in, he stopped her.

"Honey, that was amazing, but I have to leave you for now." He looked her in the eyes, his look a mixture of slight amusement and faked guilt. "Sorry".

"What?" She was honestly confused, what was going on? What did he mean, he had to leave? Was this goodbye? After what had just happened? Or just for tonight? And didn't he know how much she needed to feel him now? But by the look in his eyes he did know, which made this even more confusing. And if this really was goodbye, then she had been a huge fool and simply been used. Well, she would kind of deserve that, wouldn't she?

He grinned. "No worries, I'll be back tomorrow, but there's a business thing I have to attend and that'll take a few hours, I'm afraid." Anticipating her next question, he continued "Yes, even at this hour, I'm very important, didn't you know that?"

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" Admittedly, she was relieved and her voice now way more playful, slightly taunting.

"Yapp. So you know what you miss while I'm gone."

He stepped forward and kissed her passionately before leaning towards her ear.

"You'll see tomorrow what I'm talking about." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her neck. All sorts of images flashed through her mind, turning her on even more. She took a deep breath, trying to get it together and not losing control of her actions altogether. "Ok" she breathed, looking at him again, bathing for a brief moment in his brown eyes before she smiled and forced herself to turn around and go inside. She didn't want to be the one left standing there in the open. She didn't turn back until she was inside. She could just see him slipping back into the car before he took off and he was gone.

When she made it back to her room, she fell on the bed. She felt weird, she was confused about his unexpected departure, about what they'd just done in that bathroom, about why all of this felt so good when it was so wrong, when she should feel guilty and disgusted with herself. Instead, she had made some sort of weird deal, finding herself in some sort of affair, that wasn't really one, but then somehow it was, at least for her. She didn't also really quite understand why her body reacted to that man in the way it did, why the simple thought of him turned her on more than anything ever before, why she suddenly did and enjoyed things she'd thought of as gross and disrespectful and weird before. And she was still wondering if he'd really be back the next day, although she couldn't really think of a reason why he'd lie to her. There was no need to. And on top of this all, she was insanely turned on, but the thought about helping herself with this didn't really appeal to her now. She wanted him, and if that meant to wait another day, then so be it. She turned over on her bed, thinking about that kiss in front of the hotel and his eyes. "Oh shit" she mumbled into her pillow, smiling, as all sorts of feelings flooded her before she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When she woke up, the first thing on her mind was his face, his name. It almost felt as if she hadn't really slept at all but had been caught in some sort of half-awakened state with her mind clinging on to the thought of him. She stretched herself, only realizing that she was lying more on the blanket than underneath it, with her clothes still on. Well, all of her clothes put her panties. The blushed when she noticed, although there was no one there to see it, and then a huge grin took over her face. But the thought of last night also made her realize that she was still pretty turned on.

She turned over, sighing, stretching her body again, but this time more in arousal. She reached for her phone and now saw that she had woken up about 20 minutes before her alarm. Great, that meant she could take a shower and take her time with it, starting the day relaxed, reflecting about last night and everything that was going on. She rolled out of the bed, grabbing a towel and then searching her stuff for nice underwear. She really shouldn't, but she also didn't really care anymore at this point about totally wrong all of this was. When she crossed her room to go to the bathroom, she noticed an envelope on the floor that had obviously been pushed through underneath the door, just saying her name on it. She stopped and frowned, when had that turned up?

She sat down again on her bed and opened it. There was only a small sheet of very fancy looking paper inside, handwritten. "I can still taste you" it read. "And I you" she thought and an even bigger grin ran over her face before she bit on her lower lip. How did he do this? She turned the paper over and discovered that the message continued on the other side.

'No panties for you today. 6.30pm at the bar, dress up.'

That was all. But it was enough to send a warm feeling through her stomach and to make her heart beat faster. This was definitely the most exciting thing she had ever experienced. The sheer thought about not wearing any briefs today for the whole day was enough to turn her and look forward to tonight. She stared at the letter again, wondering if he had written it himself or if someone had done this for him. She'd never seen his handwriting, so there was no way to know. She shrugged and put the letter aside, grabbing her things again but putting the panties back into the drawer. "I can still taste you" she quoted the letter and started giggling.

She turned on the shower and waited a few moments until the water was hot before she stepped underneath it. I didn't take long for the steam to fill the small but modern bathroom and she let the warm water run down over her body. She felt pretty sexy even showering now and so much more sexually alive than ever before. When she let her fingers run through her long, wet hair with the water running from her head to her toes, the thought of Halley Berry as Bond girl coming out of the ocean came to her mind and she smiled. She turned under the shower and a spurt from the shower hit her nipple accidentally, massaging it. Her instinct was to move to the side, but then she reconsidered and moved back, enjoying the sensation. She couldn't remember when she had ever felt that comfortable in her own body before. What a difference a little attention made… was she really that lost and pathetic? Apparently. She shrugged. No, she wouldn't allow herself to over-think this completely.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and went back to her room, looking for the rest of her clothes. She decided for a simple, black skirt that ended a little above her knees and a pink blouse. She briefly considered wearing panties anyway or at least wearing a pair of trousers, but then thought that it was in fact a lot more exciting that way. When she was all dressed, she grabbed her things and searched for her phone again, only now unlocking it to check for messages she might have missed in yesterday's drowsiness. Her heart stopped for second when she realized what she had secretly been afraid of had happened: two missed calls and 3 texts from her husband, all from last night. Fuck!

The first call must have arrived about the time she was busy in that bathroom, the second when they were in the car. The first text said "Hi, how is it going? :-*", the second "Hi are you ok? Please call me back when you can" and the last one "Is everything alright? I'm getting worried :(". Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

She quickly dialed his number and he answered his phone almost straight away.

"Cathy? Is that you?" she could hear the distress in his voice, making her feel even worse.

"Yes it's me, look, I am sooo SORRY!"

"Oh my god", he breathed out, relieved. "Thank god you're ok, I was worried sick, I even phoned the hotel!"

Shit, the hotel? Oh no, did he know she had been out with another man? Wearing no panties suddenly didn't feel that great anymore.

"I am SO SORRY! My phone was in silent mode and I was so tired last night and I just completely forgot…" she wouldn't say anything before she knew what he knew…

"Yeah, I didn't really have a good night…" his tone had now changed to repressed anger and accusation. She sighed.

"You phoned the hotel, could they not tell you I was in?". She had to ask. Shit, what was she supposed to say? 'Yeah baby, sorry, I went out with a very handsome guy and let him cum all over my face after I sucked his cock in a bathroom in a restaurant, so I completely forgot about you?' Thinking this she realized she was mostly nervous that he had found out and that she now would have to go through lots of arguing and make about a ton of apologies and excuses that she – actually didn't really mean. Yes, on some level she was sorry and she never meant to hurt him, but she didn't really feel guilty or sorry when she was honest. Why? She should be!

"When I phoned them first they'd told me you had left with someone and then later I phoned again and they said they believed you were back."

Ok he knew she had been out with…. someone?

"But then you knew I was back and ok? So what's all the panic about?" she said, trying to turn this whole thing around, not mentioning her being out at all. Maybe she could cover this up, after all?

"Well they weren't sure and they could have mistaken someone else for you and you didn't answer your phone and who were you out with anyway?" He was definitely pissed off, but so was she now, too.

"Mistaken someone else for me? Come on…" she snapped. "And seriously, why didn't you just let your call be put through to my room them when I was back?" That really didn't make much sense to her.

"I don't know. I didn't want to wake you or – disturb you." And there it was again, he was on to her…

"Look, I was alone of course, who should I have been with, what are you implying? I was out with some colleagues, what do you think happened? I'm sorry I didn't call you and only saw this now, but why would you worry the whole night when you could have just called my room? That's crazy!" She was almost convinced herself that what she had just said was actually true and got actually upset that he didn't believe her.

"Ok ok, it's ok now, you're ok, everything's fine." He sighed into the phone. "But I was told it was only one guy…?"

"One guy I left with, he's was the only one going who is also staying at this hotel. We met the others in a restaurant." Wow, she had had no idea she could be that creative...

"Ah ok." He sounded relieved. Did he believe her? She didn't know, but she couldn't do anything about it now anyway. They said nothing to each other for a moment, it got awkward.

"I was really worried something had happened to you.." he said eventually.

"I know…" she sighed. "But really, you knew I was back in and you could have called…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry" she said.

Silence again.

She took a deep breath. "Look, I gotta go now, I still have to prepare some stuff and I need to be on time…"

"Yeah right, I have to go, too."

"Let's talk tonight, ok? I'll call you." She had to do something, she felt.

"Ok. Talk to you later, then. Bye." And with that he hung up. That was weird. He usually never hung up that quickly and he usually always said something nice to her, no matter how big a fight they had. Did she just screw things up completely? Didn't he believe her after all? Ahh, fuck it.

She looked on her phone, seeing that it was really about time now that she left. But she needed a moment to reflect about all this. Why did she mostly just feel annoyed? Why did she not feel like crab, like the worst person in the world, guilty and ashamed and disgusted with herself? She knew she should, but she couldn't bring herself to really feel any of this, and use would it be to lie to herself about this? Maybe she didn't feel too bad because she knew she needed what was happening here? Because on some level, this had nothing to do with her husband? This was about her, and only her. Yes, maybe that was the most egoistical thing to do or even think, but things had been shit, and it wasn't exclusively down to her that they were. He never listened, he never paid attention, she felt rejected more often than not and generally… The phrase "It takes two to make a relationship work" popped into her head. Did it also take two to ruin one? Or was that really something one person could do on its own? Who was she kidding, in this thing, she was the bad one, the cheater, the person she never thought she would ever be. She was responsible. And yet she knew that she wouldn't turn back now, that this was what she wanted. If that made her a terrible person, she couldn't change it. She couldn't really change the way she felt about all this, and if she was completely honest, she also didn't want to.

The pushed the thoughts about that phone call and her husband to the back of her head again. She didn't want to deal with problems right now, she wanted to feel good, of only for a few more days. She thought about Tony's eyes again, those beautiful brown eyes… and her stomach instantly flipped again. This wasn't good, but whatever. The thought of him instantly made her feel better, comfortable, accepted. She knew he didn't care, so why should she for now? This was a dream, a dream she meant to live for as long as it lasted.

And with that she got up from her bed, took the letter in her hand, quickly reading it again before stuffing it into her purse. When she left the hotel, a smile was on her face again and her thoughts were back with him, back in that bathroom last night and back to all the possibilities this night was holding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When she made her way down into the bar, she was dressed in a black, shiny cocktail dress, wearing her black peep toes and her hair in slight waves, taken aback only a little on the right side with a clip. The dress wasn't exactly a ball gown, but it was a little more glamorous than a standard cocktail dress, due to the way in which the neckline floated into a bow at the back and the skirt was flared. It was the only dress she had packed anyway, because it suited most occasions and hardly crumpled, no matter how she stuffed in into her bag. She just hoped it was enough for whatever the occasion would be.

She was a little early when she entered the room, which was a lot busier at this time of the day than at that fateful night, had that only been 2 days ago? It felt so much more… She looked around but when she couldn't see him anywhere, went to the bar and ordered a small glass of red wine. She didn't know how long she had, so she didn't want to order something that took too long to drink. But she also felt more like she needed a vodka shot, only that would be gone in a matter of seconds and then what to do while she was waiting? So wine it was, providing her not only with the necessary confidence, but also with something to hold on to, literally.

The whole day had been very weird, her mind had run on and off about her husband, that phone call, once again about how wrong all this was and what a slut she was and how she had never ever imagined she would find herself doing something like this. It had never occurred to her before, she had never felt the desire for it and she used to think that she had moral standards and self-respect. Neither of that seemed to be true anymore. And what still amazed her most was how little that actually truly bothered her, got to her. It was like she was watching herself doing one mistake after the other, going down that road, knowing all too well that it would lead to her demise but still not able to turn around, not even wanting to. And she knew she was turning in circles with this, so she was looking forward to some distraction.

And then there had also been that other part of her mind that didn't stop this day. The part that was hugely excited by the fact that she was still not wearing any panties and hadn't done so for the whole day. The part that lusted so badly after this man that when she had eaten a banana earlier, she had actually found herself closing her lips around it, imagining that it was his cock. It had felt so good in her mouth that night before and she just loved how much she had enjoyed doing all these naughty things without fearing to be judged. It was a side of her that she didn't even know existed until a few days ago, and she found it pretty interesting to discover.

She searched for her phone in her purse to check the time as she felt that it was about time for him to show up. But it was actually still about 5 minutes early. Just when she put her phone back and looked up again, she saw him standing in the entrance, looking at her. When he noticed that she saw him, he flashed his smile at her and all the doubts about what she was doing were washed away. She smiled back and got up, walking over to him.

"Wow, you look great" he said, offering her his arm which she immediately accepted. She blushed but he just kept smiling at her and she wished she could just fall into his arms there and then. But she tried to keep control of herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to fall completely for that guy when she knew who he was and that there could never be a future. And when she was married. Why was this the last reason she thought of? But it was hard to shut her emotions out when every time his skin touched hers she felt her stomach flip. And that was not even mentioning what his big brown eyes did to her.

They went to have dinner again, this time without anything naughty happening in the bathroom she noticed almost with regret when they left again, before heading to the actual destination for the evening, which seemed to be another very fancy hotel.

"What are we doing here exactly?" she asked.

"Nothing special, it's a thing for someone I know and I didn't even plan on going here." He grinned.

"Then why are we here?"

"Oh I thought you might like it and this way, it could actually be fun."

They got out of the car and into the lobby, which was crowded with dressed up people. Most people seemed to recognize him and several greeted and tried to approach him, but they just walked past most of them, Tony casually referring them to his assistant or another time. Whatever was going on, the official part was apparently already over. A band was playing and while most people were just standing around, chatting, some of them were dancing as well. Tony led her straight to the dance floor and they tried to blend in with the rest, but somehow she had a feeling it didn't quite work and most eyes were on them.

"Tony, what's going on?" She dug her fingers into his jacket, feeling his arm around her waist against her back, his other hand holding hers away from their bodies. They were slowly moving in rhythm with the music.

"Just ignore them." He gently pulled her closer, their bodies now almost touching.

"No, I mean why are you doing this? I mean, really? What's in for you?" she had been wondering all along and the doubts came rushing back when she saw all those people looking at him. It didn't make any sense. He was Tony Stark, why did he spent time with her?

He looked at her, his expression slightly amused, but there was something else she couldn't grasp.

" Well, let's see. You're pretty, sexy, an easy shag…" he teased her. Then suddenly his expression changed, he looked more relaxed and his brown eyes suddenly appeared warmer than ever. "Because I really like you and because you need this."

She looked back at him and once again there wasn't the slightest hint of him being sarcastic, ironic, or anything else but honest. It didn't sound faked, it didn't even sound cheesy.

"Honestly, it's ok, relax." He smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling a warm, tingling sensation in her stomach as his eyes met hers. She knew she was dangerously close to completely falling for him, despite all the things she knew about him and all the things he knew about her. If she wanted to get out of this with any dignity left, this was the time to do it. Instead, she moved even closer, their bodies softly touching, faces next to each other, feeling his breath on her neck.


End file.
